The Aftershock
by EmilyFitch8D
Summary: This story is based after the world has been reborn and the wolf's are going to try and find paradise yet again, but can they make it this time? or will they perish once more ...? chapters, rated T for later language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Aftershock**

Chapter 1

After the devastating impact of the world being reborn again Kiba, Tsume, Toboe,Hige and Blue seemed as if they never even knew each other.

Even though the world has been reborn and they are not sure of eachothers whereabouts, all of that is about to change...

Kiba was walking through the streets just casually as if there was nothing else to do. He observed the buildings and the homes of the people he didn't know and the offices he

would never see. Of course, this did not upset him it just made him more determined to find what he was looking for and that was Paradise. He knew he had failed the first time but

he promised himself that this time would be different, but first he knew the four people,or the four wolves, he had to find to complete what he felt he had not been killed all of those

years ago to do. He stopped and thinking about what happened to his pack ... ,his family, made him feel uncomfortable. Kiba had always felt guilty about what had

happened and was angry that he was the only one who survived and almost every day of his life questioned ,to the tribal indian who adopted him as his own, why it was him.

And one day ,when he was a little bit older, he finally found the answer he was looking for. His 'father' eventually told him that he was the chosen one and he was saved on purpose.

That he was destined to open the gate to paradise to lead the wolves into it. This was the moment that changed Kiba's attitude towards life. It made him want to succeed to try

and make his family and his pack proud. And so, his journey began. Based on plain instinct and pure determination it lead him to desserts, forests of death,lush meadows

and most of all, great and loyal friends who were with him to the end.

"I gotta find the guys",Kiba said looked down the alleyways on either side of him to check that there was nobody there watching him before he changed to wolf form.

When he was a wolf, he could do things much faster and work more efficiently without being spotted. Because of Kiba's keen instinct and good sense of smell and direction he

was able to figure out the exact location of each of his friends. The first one he picked up was Tsume. Tsume was always the tougher of the group and never let his guard down

but he also had his negative moments as well. Kiba sprinted off in an Easterly direction and turned swiftly through a few side streets, leaving no trace that he had even passed

came to a halt at what looked like an old cargo warehouse. "This doesn't exactly look like the place that Tsume would be hangin' out ,but i know his scent".

Kiba marched forward to look for an entrance to the big warehouse, until he finally came to a set of steps that he hoped would take him inside. As he walked down the stairs

Tsume's scent began to get stronger and stronger until he was sure of his presence near by. He reached the door which had a lock and chain over it. Kiba growled and slashed

the lock off, which made a ting noise as it hit the ground and another as he kicked it away from his feet. "Well, here goes nothing", Kiba said as his hand turned the knob in the door.

When Kiba opened the door he could hear movement inside and so ,not to be spotted, he snuck in quietly. He realised it was dark in there which gave him an even better cover.

There was two big piles of wooden crates stacked up with a small gap in between them. This looked like the perfect vantage point for him to check out and see what was going

on in this establishment. He crept behind the crates and looked round the corner of the two. He saw quite a few men opening the crates with crowbars and loading out what was

inside. It didn't look like anything special but he couldn't be sure. He knew that if he was going to see where Tsume was then he would have to have a view of the whole building.

Kiba noticed that there was a ledge above him with a handrail. It was narrow but it would do for a better view of things so ,with one leap upwards he was up looking down over the ledge.

He scanned the place for any sign of Tsume, but absolutely nothing. "Maybe Tsume was just walking by this place",said Kiba, even though he still had a very strong scent

and was under the impression that he could feel his presence near by. He began to turn around but just as he did, he heard a voice call in the other direction. "So what brings you by this

place then Kiba?". He knew that voice anywhere and swung around immediately to see Tsume leaning against a doorway looking exactly the same as he had remembered him.

His black leather waistcoat,black shiny jeans with the black shoes and his short silver hair. "Tsume!",Kiba exclaimed,"Its good to see you again old pall". They touched fists,"You too",said Tsume

,"So what brings you here?". Kiba hesitated in telling him what he had came to find him for in case he wasn't keen on giving it another shot. "Well...,Kiba said,"...I am going to find paradise this

time, I can just feel it, and I couldnt go without my partners in crime". Kiba waited for an answer and Tsume lifted his head ," If it means I can get out of this place I will go any day".

Kiba and Tsume both smiled at each other and hi-fived each others hands.

Kiba has just met up with Tsume, woah exciting stuff... well not really, YET!! *evil laughs*. This is based after the world has been reborn, where the anime left off. It's my first chapter of my story, that I do plan to continue ,but do not have a specific time it will be updated. Well comment and review everyone and if you like it maybe even fav. it, but just tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reunion**

Kiba and Tsume knew exactly who they were going to find next and that was Toboe. They knew that Toboe liked to be in amongst people so he would probably be somewhere

in the city. Kiba and Tsume got to the city and just before following the scent that Kiba had picked up they changed back to human form. If the were spotted in the city looking

like wolves then they would be taken away to be questioned and eventually exterminated. The scent trail lead them to a small cottage not too far into an evergreen filled forest.

It had a thatched roof, a small red-brick chimney, the walls at the sides were painted bright colours the type you would see on the wrappers of sweets and the door was bright too.

"This place looks like Hansel and Gretell should be strolling by anytime soon", Tsume joked,"Toboe must live here". Kiba walked up and knocked lightly on the door, but there was no

answer so Kiba pushed the door open and the two of them walked inside. There was a fireplace that had been burning not long ago, a few paintings on the wall and a comfy looking

chair too. "Woah", Tsume said,"I think he's gone soft. They both chuckled. "So what are you guys doing here then?", a voice laughed from behind them.

They both swung round and saw the small figure leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed behind his head just as they remembered him before he was killed.

"Hey Toboe! it's good to see ya, runt",Tsume said as he walked over towards him. "Yeah",Kiba said,"It sure how have you been? and do you live here?".

"Good too see you too",said Toboe,"I have been good thank you and yes i do live here"."Dude, you got soft-er",Tsume laughed.

"And i see you haven't changed one bit",said Toboe. They all laughed. "Anyway", Kiba said quickly getting to the point,"Me and Tsume are going to have a second shot at

finding paradise and well we couldn't leave without the person that kept us all together...". Toboe's face lit up with joy,"You mean, you want me to come with you!!!".

"DUH",said Tsume,"What do u think we came here for tea and biscuits?". Toboe stared at Tsume then giggled a little. "Sure", said Toboe I will come with you". They all smiled at

each other. Then they headed for the door. "Hey guys, said Toboe and Kiba and Tsume turned around,"Are we going to get Hige and Blue too?".

"Of course we are", said Kiba,"Now lets go find them".

Kiba, Tsume and Toboe all walked out the door and Kiba immediately got Blue's scent. They all immediately turned too wolves and began to run back the way they came. Kiba running up front

with Toboe and Tsume running not far behind. They headed to the town and the scent lead them to an alleyway were they saw Blue cornered by a few people who looked a lot like

thugs. Kiba was in front and the thugs didn't react when they moved further in the alleyway. The boys had a plank of wood and a few poles which they were shaking at the wolf girl.

Kiba saw the anger building in Blue's eyes and he knew she wouldn't waste a moment taking out every single one of them, which would not be good as they were trying to lay low and not be

exposed to what they really were in the big city. Kiba stepped forward followed by Tsume and Toboe just behind them. "Hey, get away from her...",Kiba said waiting for a response.

The biggest boy of all, probably the ring leader, just laughed and turned back around to face Blue again. "Excuse me", said Tsume in an annoyed and angry tone," But i don't believe you

heard what my friend said...get-away-from-her". Tsume pushed the boy forward and he spun round agitated. "Oh your gonna get it now ", the thug smirked. His two wing-men began to move round

the pack of wolves. The leader lunged at Kiba with a plank of wood but Kiba just punched right through it and hit the boy right in the face,causing him to fall over. "OWWWW!!!", the boy squealed in pain

clutching his nose. His two wing men both went for Toboe and Tsume, but Tsume simply pushed him into a bin. Toboe however was a little rusty with the fighting techniques. He dodged one of the boys

punches but got struck in the face with the next one and was knocked into a pile of bin bags. Tsume turned around and punched the thug into a wall were he was knocked out. Blue was standing there

watching the whole time. "OK ",Blue said,"First of all thank you for that and second ... ITS GREAT TO SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN!!!". They all laughed out loud. "Blue, we were thinking about having another

shot to find paradise ... will you join us?", Kiba asked. "Depends", said Blue, "Will Hige be coming?". Kiba chuckled and replied "Yes as soon as we find him i think he will come with us".

"Then I'm in", Blue said. "Ummmm ... can someone help me", a voice piped up,"I'm kinda stuck". They all laughed and Tsume pulled Toboe up from the bin bags. "Thanks", Toboe said brushing himself

down and getting off the banana peel that was on his shoulder. They made their way towards the exit of the alley. Three down, one to go Kiba thought.

When Kiba,Blue,Tsume and Toboe emerged from the alley there were very few people around so the run-in they just had would not have been seen. They walked down further until they were sure there were

no people around then they all shot off in a direction that Kiba had picked. Blue and Kiba ran up front with Tsume and Toboe just behind them. They could all tell that Blue was excited because she was going

see Hige again. When Blue died before, she went blind and didn't get a chance to see Hige's face again so she must have been excited. When Kiba turned a corner, it lead to a small clearing where there was

a small apple orchard. They all saw Hige leaning up against one of the trees resting in the sun with his arms up behind his back. "HIGE!!!",Blue exclaimed. Blue ran over to Hige and jumped on him causing him to

fall over."Blue...",Hige said softly as he hugged her tightly,"I've missed you so much". A tear escaped Blue's eye. The rest of the pack just looked at each other in a sort of awkward way. Hige looked up at them.

"Hey guys", he said in his playful tone," It's good to see you guys again". "Yeah you too, Hige",Toboe smiled," So how have you been?". "Not bad,"Hige said,"I have just been hanging around here it's great!".

"There's always food available, i can rest here because its warm and there is plenty of space... its like my own small paradise", Hige joked. "That's actually why we are here",Kiba said,"We were going to have

a second shot at finding paradise"."It will be just as dangerous as the first time, but I feel it's worth another try, so what do you say?". Hige looked down at the ground and looked kind of sad. "Hige...",Blue asked,

"What's wrong?". "The last time, when you took that hit for me",Hige said,"I felt so guilty and it was so hard to see you lying there, dying, and knowing that there was nothing i could do about it...it broke my heart.

Thats why i moved over closer to you, because i couldnt bear to be away from you".Blue realised that she was crying a little bit now after that comment. "Hige...",Blue said,"It was not you fault and you can't think

things like that. I took that hit because i _love_ you and couldn't see _you _die, when i couldn't see i was blinded i was heartbroken because i thought i would never get to see your face again". Blue and Hige looked at

each other before Blue fell into Hige's arms and cryed. "It's OK Blue", Hige comforted,"I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere unless it is with you...". Blue looked up and smiled at him. By now Tsume and Toboe

were throwing apples back and forth to each other, but Kiba was still waiting for his answer."I will come with you", Hige smiled."Great", Kiba said,"It wouldn't have been the same without the joker".Hige laughed.

"Guys",Kiba shouted to Tsume and Toboe",C'mon we're leaving now". They both quickly dropped the apple and ran over to join the rest of the pack.

By the time they had finished talking and joking in the orchard they hadn't noticed that the sun was half way down so it would have been to late to leave for anywhere now."It's beautiful", Blue said gazing at the

setting sun. "Yes, it is,"said Hige,"Just like you". Blue smiled and blushed slightly before leaning her head on his shoulder.

Toboe and Tsume were gathered round a small fire and joking around while Kiba was sitting in a tree branch looking out at the sunset. He looked around to see _his_ pack. He smiled slightly and looked back out.

I know we are going to find paradise this time, i can just feel it Kiba thought to himself. He smiled then looked up at the sky and howled his heart out...

**Yay! they are back together again! and Blue and Hige awwww how cute :3**

**Well i am not sure if i will update this in the future but, this is it for now ! :)**

**hope you all enjoy !!!**


End file.
